


A Novak Dilemma

by Botanist (aesthalien), Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Morals, Extreme Underage, F/M, Flashbacks, Hebephilia, Hospital, Incest, Megstiel - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Personality Disorder, Underage - Freeform, castiel has did, slight depictions of underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthalien/pseuds/Botanist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98
Summary: The host, James Novak is arrested for the crime of child abuse and rape of his daughter, Claire, and was accused of doing this for several years.James has different personalities residing within him, and in court he was filed insane, he was sentenced to 3 and a half years in a mental institution instead of a prison. He has to visit a therapist every week until the end of his punishment.Every personality has a different version of the same incident, these are their stories.





	1. Guide for the following chapters

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain slight depictions of underage non con, but the intended plot of the story is the host that has multiple personality disorder.
> 
> Each chapter will have a little over 1k words, each with the perspective of one of the 6 personalities.

* * *

The different personalities and how they are labeled within the story.  

**James-** host body, all records in his name 

**Jimmy-** has all the memories of the body growing up, is kind to children, doesn't want to believe he committed such a thing, and to his daughter, father like personality, cares for his wife and daughter, feels guilty when the incident is brought up

**Castiel A-** _(angel)_ developed at least 3 years before the incident, childlike curiosity about human life. Occasionally calls himself an angel of GOD, here to fight the apocalypse. Knows nothing about the incident (lies), says it is completely against his nature. 

**Castiel L-** _ (leviathan)  _ admits to the incident, and says how he wants all the children, doesn't have any morals. 

**Castiel PL-** _(post-leviathan)_ accurately described as insane, childlike thinking and behavior, doesn't say anything about the incident, avoids the conversation 

**Castiel G-** believes he is  _ GOD _ , understands he did no wrong and demands he be let free 

**Castiel H-** _(human)_ very sympathetic, doesn't come out until the end to tell the truth of the entire story

  
  


**Crowley** is the Doctor, aka Dr. Crow - all personalities trust him, except Castiel A

**Meg** is the nurse, aka Nurse M - all personalities trust her, but Castiel A. Out of all the Castiel's, A is the only one that believes she is alive. All others believe she is a ghost or their imagination. 

**Dean** is the janitor, aka Mr. D - Castiel tries to get Dean to help him break out

**Sam** is a doctor on the other side of the institution, aka Dr. Sam W - sometimes he listens to Dr. Crow’s notes and chats with him about his patient 


	2. Prologue : Castiel H

 

The sound of the loud gavel demanded the courtroom be silent, the judge announced his final decision.  

“James Novak,”

 _“_ **_Daddy_ ** _”_

“You have been sentenced to 3 years and 6 months in the StoneBrook Mental Institution.”

**_“You wanted me in your room again?”_**

“The Jury has decided that you have been proven guilty”

 _“_ **_Daddy?… Castiel?”_**

“You have also been tested for having a case of DID according to your Psychobehavioral test scores,”

**_“You're not my daddy or Castiel!”_**

“You have been charged for child abuse towards your 13 year old daughter, Claire.”

 _“_ **_Don’t get near me, don’t touch me!”_**

“As a witness, Claire Novak has said under oath, that you have sexually abused her,”

**_“I told you I didn’t want you near me, stop! STOP!”_**

“Because you have committed this act multiple times, your sentence was extended.”

**_Jimmy! Stop it Jimmy! I’m calling the cops!”_**

**_"Daddy! Castiel! Please, stop this monster!"_ **

The ringing sound of tears and screaming came to a halt as the judge announced his final words, “The jury has decided, court adjourned.” The gavel slammed hard onto the wood, ending the session, security grabbing onto the defiant.

“But, I didn’t do it. I would never hurt Claire.”

“It’s too late to argue now, just deal with your sentence,” The guard told him simply.

The host didn’t struggle with the manhandling, he just walked into the patrol car and was driven to the mental institution on the outskirts of the city.

Stripped and scanned at the front door, the host body was given a white outfit, fitting of any patient in the institution. He was then given a number, so he would be recognized easily in the system. The name on his records were James Novak, the first title he was called by.

The doctors, nurses, and other patients knew his name, the host's that is. Labelled on his bedroom door, yet unbeknownst them, he was always someone else. This confined room only hordes the secrets of a host. Someone else who sees the world a different way. Someone else who didn’t commit the crime they were all being punished for.

 

* * *

 

Today I was again with the children from the other side of the institution, watched like a hawk from the doctors that keep track of me. They bring me here every other day, although they are very reckless to let what they believe to be such a dangerous person around innocent kids. But they don’t know any better, they don't quite understand us yet.

They pretend like they know what it's like for me to hold the others, to fight them, for me to be the one that outsiders will see today. It is hard for me to keep this form, especially since I am seen as one of the weaker ones. No powers, my grace has been taken, I am just as useless as Post Leviathan Castiel.

 

_How pathetic._

 

“Castiel! Castiel! Will you tell us another story!” A kid ran up to me with his friends.

“Yeah, can you talk about the time when you fought a vampire again?” They bounced around on the balls of their feet excitedly.

“Sure,” I said in my gruff tone, sitting down, “Like I said before, the vampire had my friend- but I can't remember his name- in his arms, and I swooped in and plunged the stake into her.”

Whenever I was the one in control of the host body, this is what I did. They bring me to the kids institutional department, and I tell them my stories of when I was a heroic person, someone who saved countless lives.

I never tell them about the other personalities, but I'm sure they have met them, all but one.

The one we all agreed to keep locked up for as long as we can. The one we would never let see the light of day again.

My stories consist of the monsters I used to battle with, the many adventures I went on. I was never alone in these adventures. Yet I can't ever recall who was with me, my memories blurred ever since I was entrapped in this body.

“Come on James, it's time to go back,” the guard said as he touched my shoulder.

I looked up to him from my sitting position, my blue eyes looking at him pleading. I didn't want to go back, my padded cell on the other side of the institution, I hate it there. We all do, but in the end, it's for the better.

“Okay,” I stand slowly, fixing my tan overcoat, “Bye kids, I will see you again … another time.” I waved with a slight grin, disappointment laced in my tone.

As I walk down the quiet hall, I think about the kids. I like hanging out with them, they are so curious and innocent. Creatures that don't deserve to be here, too pure to be here. The only similarity between us is the distance between good and evil.

Maybe even not. Chancing them with the other personalities closes the distance.

Before I can dwell on this we arrive to my ‘room’.

He unlocked the door and escorted me in, “The doctor will be here soon to speak with you.”

“Of course,” I roll my eyes and sit down, “as always.”

The guard shut the door behind me and I could hear his footsteps as he walked away. I laid my back on my cushioned white bed, glancing at the likewise, pale ceiling. 

I sighed heavily. It is so hard. I could feel them fighting me, they want out. We have all been in control once, some of us are addicted, one of us demanding. Then there was me and Jimmy, we just want the host to live peacefully. We just try to keep the others in the shadow so they don’t ruin the host's life.

But it was too late for that.

We messed up so much, because now we all sit in the same padded cell for days until our sentence is over.

I pick up on the crescendo of tapping, each step amplifying as it grows closer to my room. I knew who it was, but I didn't believe it.

“Hello Castiel,” She sings with her ironic angelic voice, unlocking the door and swinging it open. I looked at the ghostly figure that always found her way to me.

“Hello Meg,” I sat up and stood as I greeted her. “I see you are still attached to me, why won't you move on?” I ask, not truly looking for answer. It's just part of our routine.

She scoffed and chuckled sarcastically, flicking her now dyed black hair to the side, “I see you still think I'm a ghost.” She pulled up her chair from under the desk they placed in our room after one of us begged them to.

“But I saw you were dead, I know you were dead.” I tried to reason with her, but it never worked.

“Yeah, yeah, you've told me before.” She chides, crossing her legs.

“So, how was your day? Tell the kids any more stories?” The voice of an angel dips slightly, her playfulness taking the forefront.

I grinned, even though she was a ghost, I still enjoyed her presence. “Yes I did, my day was like any other.”

I continued talking to her casually until there was a knock on the door, inevitably announcing the doctor's presence.

“Well don't you two look like birds in a nest,” The short roundabout black haired man spoke as he shuffled his papers.

“Dr. Crow, good afternoon.” Meg said as she turned the rolling chair to look up at her boss.

“Good afternoon Nurse M, go make sure the paperwork is in order and prep the equipment.” He said smoothly, honestly just wanting her out of the room.

Meg gave a stubborn look, “Yes, your _highness_ ,” She mocked, rising from the chair and began for the door. “Bye Castiel, see you next time.” She waved and closed the door behind her.

I waved back with a calm smile on my lips, then I looked over to Dr. Crow as he sat in the chair.

“So, willing to tell me how you feel today. How are the others?” He begins as usual, a small sigh escaping his lips as he settles in.

I sighed as if I didn't want to talk with him, which isn't further from the truth.

“I'm alright. The others are … quiet now.” I have realized, and so have the others, that we all tend to be more calm around Meg, her presence somehow made us all feel at ease.

“Uh huh, so since you are speaking comprehensively and to me at that, this must be either Castiel H or Castiel A or … Jimmy.” He pauses in thought. “You know I do wonder, why such a … plain name,” He says with a chuckle.

“Yes I am Castiel, Castiel A since you need more specific details as you have labeled us all.” I roll my eyes instinctively. “It isn't my choice, it was the name the host body was given befor-”

“Before you asked permission and became the owner of the body, you know you tell the same story every time?” He cuts in curtly, already losing his patience.

“Because it is the truth, and I know where you’re going with this. I am innocent. You can't make me admit to something I didn't do.” I state the obvious harshly.

“Sure,” His nonchalant tone coming off more so as patronizing.

“But the judge gave you to me, so I could understand what really happened that night.”

“Crowley, you don't understand that I am not the one who did it!” I bite back.

“My name's not Crowley!” The doctor said rather loudly, it shut me up quick.

He cleared his throat, “My name is Dr. Crow, and these stories you tell are only making you think you are innocent. I know you are keeping it a secret for now, but the truth, the _real_ truth will be revealed. Sooner or later.” His voice lowers in baritone, his expression stern.

He can't possibly be serious.

I looked at him with anger in my eyes, I stood from the bed. “I am being as compliant as I can, being placed here, in a _cell_ for already 23 months and 17 days out of the 42 total months I was sentenced here. This is unfair and I want to be released!”

Crowley stood, “There is no use in yelling at me, I can't change your sentence. And what will you do when _you_ are proven innocent. Did you forget there are more of you in that body of yours? You claim to be the one who didn't commit the crime, but who was it then? Your _body_ is what has been labeled guilty, so you will remain in this room until your sentence is up.” Argument ends then and there.

I tried hard not to think about hurting him, if I tempted myself I would quickly lose control over the host.

“I think our time is up, I will try, once again, tomorrow.” Crowley pivoted in his spot and began for the door, “You better make up your mind, _all of you_ , get your story straight and confess already.”

He slammed the door to my room, I watched the door until I heard his steps completely disappear. I looked away angrily.

How dare he assume that my stories are just- _imaginations?_

This isn't the first time either. Whenever I am the one he talks to, I can never really get to finish what I need to say.

 

_Well maybe you are lying._

 

But I'm not, it is all truth and you know it.

 

_Don't listen, it's just him again._

 

I know but...

 

_Just let me handle the outside world._

 

No. You are too dangerous.

 

_Dangerous, I am the most powerful._

_You are nothing compared to God. How dare you challenge me?_

 

Stop arguing, you're giving the host a headache.

 

_The host? More like a husk, let me control the body, I will put it to the best use with my grace. I can fly us out of here._

 

You can't use your angelic powers on humans, and they learned some kind of angel warding to stop you from flying away. We tried that already.

 

_What about the bees? Did you know honey is currently Japan's-_

_Can you stop talking about the fucking bees and honey! Just give me the damn body! Now!_

_Calm down everyone!_

_The bees can help us like they helped the bear._

_That won't work and if you keep talking I will smite you!_

_Don't harm one another!_

 

“Stop yelling! Stop it! Everyone be quiet!"

 

“James Novak, please calm down.” A voice came from the speaker in the upper corner of the room, the camera audibly zoomed in and out.  

 

_They are always watching us._

_We can never be alone._  

_How can we be alone, when all of us are here? Think sometimes, this is why I'm God._

  _When I get out and control the body, I swear I will find a way to get rid of all of you!_

 

“You're never getting out! Never! We won't let you!”

 

“James, calm down. We need nurses in room-”

 

“No! They will be quiet!”

_You can't silence God!_

_But the wasps are coming!_

_Listen to this madness, I can end it all!_

_Let me in control!_

_No me!_

 

The doors unlocked and swung open, three nurses barged in and held the host body down. They removed the hands from his ears and injected the fluid into his shoulder.

_Castiel would you like to trade with me._

“Sure Jimmy, I need … to rest,” with that the body went to sleep.

 

And the next day someone else woke up.

  



End file.
